


Бестриадный (Trineless)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это было неслыханно... Сама мысль об этом была кощунственной: юный сикер, желающий оставаться бестриадным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Главы 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trineless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21681) by Qwertzu824. 



> Перевод сделан по уже измененному фику.

  ** **Глава** первая**

_И так же, как Праймус дал мне два крыла, дабы летать, и два создателя, дабы вырастить меня и обучить меня, он дал мне двух сотриадников, дабы любить (их) и защищать (их), и с ними – две Искры, взывающие к моей собственной._

_Древние свитки, Храм Праймуса в Восе._

\- Компьютер, - обратился Старскрим к псевдо-разумной лабораторной сети, удовлетворенный, когда система подала звуковой сигнал, оповещая, что готова принять приказы. Сикер твердо отказывался подцеплять глупую привычку давать неразумным железякам имена собственные.

\- Выполни поиск: научная конференция. Место проведения: за пределами Кибертрона. Время проведения: следующий лунный цикл.  
Система пискнула снова, принимая задание. Старскрим поменял несколько образцов и заново запустил анализатор.

\- Найдено три результата, - доложил компьютер, - результат первый: общие брачные традиции углеродно-органических существ. Место проведения: Дре…

\- Дальше! – Прервал сикер. Кого, во имя всего святого,  _заботили_ какие-то отвратительные органики и их, вероятно, еще более отвратительные брачные традиции?

\- Результат второй, - продолжил компьютер равнодушно, - специфические лингвистические проблемы, возникающие при переводе религиозных текстов с и на язык Докари. Место проведения: планета Докари. Время прове…

\- Дальше!

\- Результат третий: будущее теоретической физики. Место проведения: луна планеты Таалон V. Время проведения: с 258/36/87/1 до 371/36/85/3.

Ах, наконец-то что-то сносное.  
\- Отлично. Зарегистрируй меня.

\- Укажите нужное: как посетитель или как лектор?

\- Как посетитель, - рассеяно пробормотал сикер, склоняясь над микроскопом.

\- Невозможно завершить операцию, причина: превышение максимального предела для значения «посетитель».

Крылья Старскрима дернулись в раздражении.

\- Тогда зарегистрируй меня как лектора! – Отрезал сикер. Шлак, ему  _необходимо_  покинуть планету!

\- Тема Вашего доклада? – Запросил компьютер.

Сикер просканировал свой процессор, дабы найти что-нибудь хотя бы немного интересное…  
\- Квантовая механика в инвертированной гиперскорости, - решил летчик.

\- Ваша заявка была подана. Ожидаю подтверждения.

\- Хн. Сообщи мне, когда получишь ответ.

\- Подтверждаю.

 ***

 К удивлению Старскрима, прошло не так уж много времени, прежде чем занудный голос компьютера проинформировал его, что заявка принята.

\- Прикрепленное сообщение: «Спасибо за Ваш интерес в конференции. Я с нетерпением жажду услышать Ваш доклад. Прошу, свяжитесь со мной по Вашему усмотрению для урегулирования любых возникших вопросов. Ваш проезд и проживание будут возмещены Международным институтом теоретической физики. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Партикл, Директор МИТФ». Конец сообщения. Ответить?

\- Нет. Найди мне рейс из Йакона до места проведения конференции за два цикла до начала оной.

\- Два результата найдено. Результат первый: рейс RE5598, время отправления: 124-37, место отправления: Йаконский космический порт II. Ожидаемое время прибытия: 894-63 по Кибертронскому времени, e78fga по местному времени. Результат второй…

\- Стоп. Забронируй место в первом рейсе.

Юный ученый потянулся и расправил свои крылья, чтобы облегчить напряжение, которое начало просачиваться в системы. Шлак, он просидел над глупым микроскопом слишком долго. Проверка хронометра показала ему, что кто-то пропустил перезарядку и утренний прием энергона. Не такое уж и редкое явление, когда он работает над проектом. Как говорят, время летит незаметно, когда ты увлечен чем-то интересным. Быстрый взгляд на уровень энергии, заполнил его процессор долго игнорируемыми предупреждениями. Он отключил их с привычной легкостью.

\- Имя пассажира и модель?

\- Старскрим, сикер, - как будто глупый компьютер этого не знал.

\- Обработка… Обработка… Невозможно завершить операцию.

\- Что? Забей, забронируй мне место во втором рейсе.

\- Повторяю: невозможно завершить операцию. Все бестриадные сикеры находятся под запретом покидать Кибертрон в течении Триединения согласно акту номер Zz897c, принятому советом Старейшин Воса.

Голубой кулак врезал по консоли компьютера, оставляя порядочного размера вмятину, в то время как трехцветный джет проклинал на сикерканте.

-  _Создатель_! – прорычал он. 

* * *

  **Глава вторая**  


У Скайфаера заняло некоторое время, дабы утихомирить Старскрима. И первое, что он сделал, - выманил сикера на улицу и поднялся с ним в небо. Стар может быть и привычен к замкнутым пространствам лаборатории, но он был сикером, а каждый спарклинг знал, что сикеры становятся раздраженными и сердитыми, когда проводят много времени взаперти. Зная Стара, а Скайфаер полагал, что хорошо знает своего партнера по лаборатории, тот провел целый цикл, работая над своим проектом. И, скорее всего, пропустил перезарядку. Опять.

Каждый раз, полеты действовали аки талисман. После одного или трех джооров превышения максимальной скорости Стар выглядел намного спокойнее, но шаттл начал волноваться, когда вместо долгой яростной истерики, его встретила тишина. Скайфаер мягко убедил сикера приземлиться и употребить немного энергона – подозревая, что Стар пропустит свой завтрак, большой ученый прихватил порцию своего друга с собой.

В конце концов, не в состоянии больше выносить тишину, Скайфаер спросил:  
\- Как продвигается проект? – Ожидая вспышку гнева, он подсознательно съежился.

Тем не менее, к его огромному удивлению, Старскрим всего лишь щелкнул крыльями (эквивалент пожатия плечами).  
\- Как и запланировано. Мне удалось изолировать четыре из пяти элементов. Он будет закончен за декаорн или около того.

\- Тогда, что бедный компьютер сделал, чтобы заслужить твою ярость? – Спросил шаттл осторожно.

Крылья Старскрима затрепетали, когда он отвел взгляд, смотря на горизонт, и погружаясь в тишину снова, заставляя Скайфаера бороться с наступающей паникой. Он знал, как вести себя с выведенным из себя Старскримом, особенно, когда оный, пылающий праведной яростью Старскрим, был более чем голосист в том, что его так раздражало. Тем более, разъяренный Старскрим не являлся чем-либо необычным. А вот  _тихий Старскрим_  был совсем другой историей.

Внезапно, джет заговорил:  
\- Уже практически наступило время сикерского Триединения.

Зная, как Стар терпеть не мог объясняться, Скайфаер оперативно подсоединился к мировой информационной паутине. Очевидно, Триединение было временем в ворне, когда юные сикеры охотились за своими потенциальными сотриадниками. Хмм, с чего бы это так расстроило Старскрима?

\- Ты хочешь поучаствовать, но не желаешь оставлять свой проект незавершенным? – Попробовал он угадать. Судя по медленному, пронизывающему взгляду, которым его наградили, спрашивать подобное было неблагоразумно.

\- Я  _не_  хочу туда идти! – Прорычал сикер, акцентируя отрицание, - шлакоделы не позволяют мне покинуть Кибертрон! Аааагхххрр, веришь, нет? Что за вопиющее ограничение личной свободы! Пусть вся треклятая триадная охота отправляется прямиком в глотку Юникрона!

 _Ах, слава Праймусу, разъяренный Старскрим вернулся._  
\- Стар, прошу. В твоих словах нет смысла. Кто не позволяет тебе покинуть Кибертрон и почему? – Спросил он мягко.

К его огромному облегчению, Старскрим начал ходить взад-вперед. Взъяренный Старскрим очень любил это делать. Он был более предрасположен вслушиваться в голос разума, ходя взад-вперед. Конечно же, все, что оставалось – это обождать, пока он замедлится, что может занять джооры. Прямо сейчас самый быстрый сикер когда-либо созданный был ничем иным, как размытыми очертаниями красно-белого с намеками на голубой джета. Как это не влияло на скорость его речи (а он говорил нормально), Скайфаер никогда не узнает.

\- Для бестриадного сикера достаточно обоснована только одна отговорка, чтобы пропустить Триединение, и это, – либо быть за пределами планеты. Либо в глубоком стазисе, - он драматически испустил воздух через свои вент-системы и сделал резкий поворот на своем каблуке, - за последние десять ворнов я специально посещал научные конференции вне нашей галактики.  
Если поразмыслить над этим, то данное объясняет внезапный интерес Стара в валентности существительных, поэзии Вогона или (только представьте!) в  _экзотическом садоводстве_.  
\- Теперь, похоже на то, что терпение моих создателей, наконец-то, лопнуло, и они уговорили Совет принять закон, который запрещает это. Ни единый бестриадный сикер не может покинуть планету во время проклятого Триединения!  _Фрррраг_!

\- Эррр… что не так с Триединением? Разве ты не желаешь найти себе парочку сотриадников?

-  _НЕТ_! – Отрезал джет решительно.

 _Ох-ох, грубый Старскрим. Это не хорошо._  
\- Почему? Я был под впечатлением, что сикеры запрограммированы работать в Триаде…

Старскрим тяжко испустил раздраженный "вздох" через свои вент-системы. Правда в том, что у него была кипа отговорок для ответа на этот вопрос, в зависимости от того, кто спрашивал. Что он был слишком молод; что он не чувствовал себя готовым взять такую ношу; что мех(и), с которыми он мечтал образовать Триаду, успели выбрать кого-то другого и он до сих пор пытался пережить это; что он хотел узнать своих будущих сотриадников до того, как протоколы включатся и аннулируют любое подобие контроля; что он до сих пор ждал пресловутого трепетания в Искре… И любой другой шлак на подобии этого. Но, смотря на большого простофилю с честными окулярами, который не сможет ударить и скраплета, Старскрим решил сказать ему правду.

\- Знаешь, у меня есть моя жизнь. У меня есть моя учеба, мои исследования, моя научная карьера и моя независимость. Я люблю запираться в лаборатории и забывать обо всем остальном мире, когда я работаю, и мне нравится так жить, огромное спасибо. _Сотриадники_ , - он практически выплюнул это слово, - хуже спарклингов, полностью требующих твоего внимания, и они начинают  _ревновать_ , когда ты игнорируешь их! Как я смогу работать, если у меня будет два идиота, все время изводящие меня по триадной связи? Они могут ожидать, чтобы я отказался от своей карьеры в пользу них!  _Ага, щаз!_  Ох, и я уже упоминал, что триадные связи – это  _на всю жизнь_? Ты не можешь просто порвать с ними, когда они ведут себя, как дефектные твердолобы, как ты бы сделал, будь бы они твоими любовниками. Нет. Ты застрянешь с этими двумя идиотами до тех пор, пока не деактивируешься! Или пока  _они_ не деактивируются, что, в общем-то, одно и тоже, ибо если один уйдет, двое других последуют за ним.  _И ты спрашиваешь меня, почему я не хочу иметь сотриадников_? – Активируя турбины, сикер прокричал это прямо в ошеломленные лицевые пластины Скайфаера. Тем не менее, энергетическое поле шаттла являло собой океан спокойствия, что частично умиротворило сикера. Отключая турбины, Старскрим возобновил хождение взад-вперед на безумной скорости.

\- Примерно 8% сикеров не находят подходящих сотриадников во время охоты, - сказал Скайфаер тем раздражающе спокойным голосом, наверняка, считывая данные с информационной паутины, - почему бы тебе просто не пойти и не притвориться, что…

\- Нет, - перебил его Старскрим.  _Если бы все было так просто._  
\- Оно не работает так. Охота на сотриадников – прописанные глубоко в ядре каждого сикера программы. Стоит им активироваться хотя бы раз, как ты теряешь всякую возможность контроля над ними.

\- В практически 3% случаях, Триады, созданные во время Триединения, расформировываются до того, как они становятся единым целым. Как на счет этого?

\- Ты что, полагаешь, что я одурачу моих сотриадников? – Спросил сикер недоверчиво.

\- Ну… да? Разве это не решит твою проблему? Ты можешь сказать своим создателям, что ты нашел парочку сотриадников, но затем ты просто разойдешься с ними, потому что они не  _те самые_.

 _"Он не сикер. Он не знает",_  - напомнил себе Старскрим. Несколько раз. То, что большой сбой посоветовал, было  _НЕВЕРНО_  во стольких местах, что Старскрим не мог даже определиться, откуда начать считать.  _Нет_. Просто…  _нет_.

\- Я – триадный Лидер, - попытался он объяснить, мечтая каким-то образом передать культурную концепцию, содержащуюся в этих словах.  
\- Я не могу этого сделать.

Скайфаер поразмыслил над этим.  
\- Тогда почему некоторые Триады расформировываются, в таком случае?

\- Крылья могут обмануть своего Лидера перед Единением. Это их право.  
Каждый спраклинг знал это. Казалось странным объяснять что-то настолько основополагающее взрослому, особенно, такому умному и образованному, как Скайфаер.

\- Но Лидер не может?

Старскрим кивнул.  
\- Верно.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно? – Практически полностью белый шаттл поинтересовался вслух.

\- Нет.  
Почему он находил это нечестным? Защищать Крылья – ответственность Лидера, а также заботиться о них и предоставлять им все, в чем оные нуждаются. Инициация разрыва будет идти против программирования Лидера. Тем не менее, если Лидер покажет себя недостойным, Крылья могут покинуть его. Чего нечестного тут может быть?

\- О-окей…  
Скайфаер, видимо, не ожидал такого ответа, но принял его, скорее всего, решив сделать некоторые наводки по этой теме позже.  
\- А что если ты будешь в своей наиболее непереносимой персоне, заставляя их порвать с тобой?

\- Ты реально не имеешь представления, о чем говоришь, не так ли? – Старскрим закрыл лицевую пластину рукой, - уж лучше я буду исключен из Триединения из-за нахождения в стазисе, чем провозглашен недостойным триадным Лидером.

Шаттл поднял руки в примерительном жесте.  
\- Извини, - по его тону можно было догадаться, что он понятия не имел, за что просит прощения, но сикер высоко оценил сей жест, - полагаю, притвориться, что ты - Крыло, и одурачить другого Лидера – тоже не вариант.

Старскрим замер в середине шага. 

* * *

  **Глава третья**  


Черно-фиолетовый сикер поднял пустой куб, показывая, что хочет еще. Бармен глянул на его крылья: этот клиент был бестриадным.

\- Не должен ли ты беречь свою энергию для завтра? – Спросил он с мягким укором, когда смешивал напиток, выбранный темным сикером.

\- Неа, - вздохнул посетитель, - просто пытаюсь подготовить себя к разочарованию.

Как и все бармены, Рефил имел базовые навыки в психологии. Давно забытые протоколы требовали от него приободрить подавленного летчика.

\- Эй, почему грустное лицо? Праймус создал специально для тебя идеальную парочку сотриадников. Может быть, ты встретишь их завтра.

\- Этого не случится, - пробормотал джет, прежде чем спрятать лицо в руках.

Рефил отправил быстрый ком своей ученице, оставляя ее за главную в баре. Этот сикер определенно нуждался в некоторой консультации.

\- Почему нет? – Спросил он.

\- Я телепортер, - заявил сикер, наблюдая, как Рефил очищает свои инструменты нижней парой серво, в то время как смешивает высокозаряженное верхней парой (коктейль был слишком сложен для его ученицы).

\- С того, что я знаю о сикерах, это делает тебя ценной добычей, - предложил бармен.

\- Да, - ночного цвета крылья опустились, - если только кто-либо мог меня поймать…

\- А они не могут?

\- Не-а. Знаешь, есть некая цель во всей этой триадной охоте. Если ты Крыло (чем я и являюсь, левым Крылом), ты должен убегать, а триадный Лидер должен ловить тебя. И тот, кто достоин тебя, наибыстрейший или наиумнейший, кто может совладать с тобой, поймает тебя, и будет биться за тебя с другими триадными Лидерами, если те захотят украсть тебя. Или он может просто победить тебя в драке, если он достаточно силен для этого, - красная оптика потемнела от грусти, - никто никогда не дрался со мной. Никто не смог догнать меня. Шлак, каждый ворн меня искушает просто позволить им это, - он сделал большой глоток своего багряного напитка и с силой ударил кубом по столешнице, - но это кажется неправильным, знаешь. Я имею в виду, занизить мои стандарты. Триада – это что-то особенное и она навеки, и у тебя только одна попытка. Если ты напортачишь в ней, то провалишься в кое-чем  _намного большем_. Я не хочу Триаду, в которой я буду притворяться, что я счастлив со своими сотриадниками… Только иногда я хочу. Иногда я думаю, что иметь любую Триаду лучше, чем вовсе никакой…

\- Винглет, а не слишком ли ты юн, чтобы говорить, как старый мех?

Сикер влил в себя остаток своего куба и тяжко душераздирающе вздохнул.  
\- Я чувствую себя старым мехом. Я устал от одиночества.

\- Хммм… Мажет быть… Слухай, винглет, если никто не может поймать тебя, может быть, это ты, кто должен догонять других?

Черно-фиолетовые крылья дернулись, когда ошеломленный джет вскинул голову.  
\- Кто? Я? Разве я, по-твоему, похож на триадного Лидера? – Спросил он скептически.

\- Давай посмотрим… - Рефил схватил рандомный датапад свободным серво и притворился, что изучает его содержание, - Пара турбин? – Он приподнялся, чтобы глянуть за стойку, - В наличии. Две ноги? В наличии. Торс с кабинкой? – Быстрый взгляд в сторону сикера, - в наличии. Два серво? В наличии. Голова? – Очередной быстрый взгляд, - в наличии. Иииии крылья - в наличии. Да, по-моему, ты  _выглядишь_ как триадный Лидер.  
Он почувствовал себя удовлетворенным, когда юный сикер прыснул со смеху. Конечно, это был слегка наэнергоненный смех, но джет ободрился, и это было тем, что имело значение.

\- Я не триадный Лидер, - признался Скайварп самокритично, - я, вероятно, самый незрелый и безответственный взрослый, которого ты когда-либо встречал. Я не могу прийти во время, даже если вся моя жизнь будет зависеть от этого, мой босс грозится уволить меня, если я снова опоздаю с отчетом, я плачу по долгам только после третьей повестки… Не-а, я едва могу позаботиться о себе, как я собираюсь присматривать за двумя другими мехами?

Бармен пожал плечами. Учитывая, что у него было  _четыре_ серво, чтобы сделать это, то зрелище было впечатляющее.  
\- Как знать? Может быть, именно так Праймус хочет обучить тебя ответственности. Имея двух сотриадников, чтобы заботиться о них, это заставит тебя повзрослеть, хочешь ты того или нет.

Скайварп попытался ответить, но не смог найти слова. Он хотел отмахнуться от этого предложения ( _Скайварп – триадный Лидер, да, конечно же… Как смешно!_ ), но что-то вынудило его поразмыслить над этим. А что если бармен прав? Что если никто никогда не мог его поймать только потому, что они не были предназначены для этого? Что если Скайварп должен был выбирать своих сотриадников вместо того, чтобы его выбирали? Неужели он ждал кого-то, кто никогда не придет? Конечно, он не чувствовал себя готовым к этому… но все лучше, чем оставаться одному!

Потерянный в собственных думах, он полностью забыл о внешнем мире. Он пришел в себя только спустя несколько джооров, когда бармен помахал сервом у его лица и сообщил, что бар закрывается.

Варп так и не уснул той ночью. 

* * *

**Глава четвертая**

Вос. Город Башен со шпилями не имел тротуаров для прогулок. В любом случае, зачем они нужны джетам? (Наземники, скажете вы? Какие наземники? Мы не желаем видеть наземников в нашем прекрасном городе! Особенно, во время Триединения).

Каждый балкон и посадочная платформа, находящиеся ниже уровня крыш, были заполнены любопытными спарклингами, извивающимися в любящих серво создателей; возбужденными юнглингами, которые не были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы принять участие сейчас, но также и теми, кто гордо носил символ своей триады на крыльях. Все движение было остановлено. Небо принадлежало Крыльям, которые собирались над восточной частью города (если это были левые Крылья) или над западной (если правые Крылья). Крыши и посадочные платформы над ними были оккупированы будущими триадными Лидерами.

Перед Храмом Праймуса стояли два больших церемониальных кубка, установленные на высоких пьедесталах на всеобщее обозрение. Оба полупрозрачные: один наполнен льдом, другой – медленно горящим маслом. Голодные язычки пламени поедали вещество, в то время как их жар плавил лед. Когда последний осколок льда превратится в воду, а последний язычок пламени затухнет (Храм был оборудован специальными механизмами, которые гарантировали, что это произойдет одновременно), жрец произнесет длинную, скучную речь, и только тогда триадная охота начнется. Кубки отождествлялись с гармонией и балансом – наиболее важными элементами в Триаде. В конце концов, идеальная триада – сбалансированное сочетание характеров, личных качеств и специальных способностей. Говоря о характерах, многие обнадеживающие сикеры-триадники, никакого каламбура тут нет, почти потеряли терпение, ожидая начала охоты.   
  
Тандеркрэкер смиренно стоял на крыше. Что-то подсказывало ему, что этот ворн будет другим, но он не утруждал себя прислушиванием. Слишком много ворнов прошло, и он до сих пор был один.  _Почему, Праймус_? Почему он не может найти своих сотриадников? Он ответственный и заботливый. Он верный. Он был всем тем, что Крылья так ценили в Лидере. Так  _почему_  же?  
  
\- Привет, Крэкер!  
  
Синий сикер развернулся и улыбнулся, вероятно, впервые за несколько орн.  
\- Сторм? Не видел тебя сто лет! Как поживаешь? – Спросил он, потирая крыло Тандерсторма в знак приветствия. Его бывший коллега и друг лучился счастьем, повторяя жест синего сикера. Только тогда ТиСи заметил яркого фиолетово-желтого спарклинга, выглядывающего из-за темных ног Сторма.  
\- Ох, привет, малыш.  
  
Спарклинг застенчиво прятался за своим создателем. ТиСи почувствовал, как его Искра тает.  
  
\- Мист, скажи «здравствуйте» Тандеркрэкеру.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - послушно поприветствовал его Мист, - создатель, у него в имени тоже есть «гром»*, так же как и у тебя!  
  
\- Да, верно, - подтвердил Тандерсторм с гордой и любящей улыбкой, - ну не очаровашка ли он, а, Крэкер?  
  
\- Не-е, я не чашка**! – Маленький сикер запротестовал, заставляя обоих взрослых засмеяться.  
  
\- Не «чашка», малыш. Очаровашка. Твой создатель хотел этим сказать, что ты очень милый и умный спарклинг, - ответил синий джет, опускаясь на одно колено, дабы быть на одном уровне с Мистом. (Ну, практически. Даже преклонив колено, он был выше и больше маленького винглета).  
  
\- У тебя нет  _штучек_ на крыльях, - заметил Мист, с любопытством наклонив головку.  
  
\- Штучек?  
  
\- Он имеет в виду метку твоей Триады, - объяснил Тандерсторм, и развернулся к своему созданию, - у Крэкера нет сотриадников пока, видишь? Вот почему он пришел сюда – чтобы найти их.  
  
\- Ах, - серьезно кивнул сикерлет и снова глянул на него, - а Вы знаете, почему на крыльях только две штучки, несмотря на то, что «Триада» значит «три»? – Он поднял три маленьких пальчика.   
  
Конечно же Тандеркрэкер знал, но было очевидно, что малыш хотел сам рассказать ему об этом.  
\- Почему? – Спросил он, потакая винглету.  
  
\- Что ж, для каждой штучки ты имеешь только два крыла. И два сотриадника. Но, если представить треугольник, идущий от штучек, то вершина его будет там, где твоя Искра! – Гордо сообщил ему Мист, расцветая от похвалы, которую он получил в ответ.  
  
\- Так точно, возлюбленная Искра, - создатель погладил маленький шлем, - но нам пора идти. Лед почти растаял. Было очень приятно увидеть тебя снова, Крэкер. Свяжись со мной, когда у тебя появится время, нам обязательно надо встретиться! А сейчас, кыш, тащи свою корму туда! Если останешься здесь, тебя примут за триадного Лидера.  
  
Тандеркрэкер почувствовал, как улыбка примерзает к лицевым пластинам.  
\- Сторм, я и  _есть_ триадный Лидер.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Тандерсторма замереть. Они уставились друг на друга в тишине. Фиолетовый сикер заговорил первым.  
\- Прости, что мне придется сказать тебе это, Крэкер, но ты не Лидер. Из тебя получится отличное правое Крыло, но ты недостаточно агрессивен, чтобы быть Лидером.  
  
\- Но… оба мои создателя – триадные Лидеры. И также, мои братья!  
  
Фиолетовый сикер покачал головой.  
\- Это не значит, что и ты один из них, Крэкер. Создатели моего бондмэйта - оба левые Крылья, а он – Лидер. Я тоже левое Крыло и я полагаю, хотя это и сложно сейчас сказать наверняка, но наш спарклет, вероятно, будет правым Крылом, когда вырастет, - Сторм поднял спарклинга на руки и прижал того к кабинке, - слушай, просто следуй своей Искре. Это единственное, что нужно делать. А мне пора идти, мой супруг зовет нас. Удачи, Крэкер. И не волнуйся, ты обязательно найдешь их!  
  
\- Бай-бай, Крэкер. Надеюсь, ты найдешь своих сотриадников и получишь хорошенькие штучки на свои крылышки! – Махая серво, попрощался с ним Мист.  
  
Ошарашенный и растерявший все слова, Тандеркрэкер смог только помахать в ответ.

***

Лед истаял.

Все разговоры затихли, когда на удивление юный жрец вышел вперед, сопровождаемый двумя другими сикерами. Он осмотрелся и улыбнулся, потом заметил камеру, которая донесет его слова всем тем, кто не был близко, дабы все расслышать, и улыбнулся в нее тоже.  
  
\- Не так давно я парил среди правых Крыльев, ожидая, пока один из моих учителей закончит свою мудрую, воодушевляющую речь. Но он все говорил и говорил, распространяясь о важности Триады, о качествах хорошего Лидера и о том, чего ожидают от Крыльев, и так далее и тому подобное и практически целую вечность. И я пообещал себе тогда, что если мне когда-либо даруют честь произносить речь при Триединении, я буду милостиво краток.  
Заявление было встречено тихими одобрительными возгласами и благодарными щелчками крыльев.  
\- Эти два дефекта, - он показал на двух сикеров, стоящих за ним, - мои сотриадники. Большую часть времени они ведут себя как спарки, невыносимы и надоедливы, и, честно говоря, мы доводим друг друга до безумия.   
Практически каждый прокрутил запись речи дважды: говорить так о собственных сотриадниках – что-то из ряда вон выходящее! Предполагалось, что жрец должен был произнести приятную речь о том, как чудесно иметь Триаду, а не в открытую критиковать ее! Камера захватила в фокус возмущенные выражения лицевых пластин вышеупомянутых сотриадников. Похоже, они были настолько шокированы, что не могли сказать и слово.   
  
\- Но, знаете что? – Продолжил юный джет, будто и не замечая направленных на него взглядов, - я бы не променял их  _ни на что другое_. Я с радостью отдам свою жизнь за них. Может быть они и дефекты, но это  _мои_ дефекты – мои, дабы защищать, и мои, дабы любить. Делает ли это меня дефектом тоже? До тех пор пока я имею этих двоих, мне все равно. И сегодня я буду молиться нашему Господу Создателю, чтобы и вы смогли встретить партию настолько  _идеальную_ , насколько я распознал в моих сотриадниках. Пусть Праймус направляет вас в полете. Да начнется охота! 

Тандеркрэкер пытался унять дрожь в крыльях, в то время как он парил среди правых Крыльев, надеясь, что это была хорошая идея.

Скайварп заставил свои серво прекратить трястись, когда он стоял среди триадных Лидеров, молясь, что это была хорошая идея.

Старскрим желал, чтобы его Искра перестала безумно метаться, пока он парил среди левых Крыльев, не сумев убедить себя, что это была хорошая идея.

Но было уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. Охота началась. 

* * *

 

_Продолжение следует_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметки переводчика:
> 
> *В оригинале идет обыгрывание слова "Thunder", что с английского значит "гром", и которое также используется в именах обоих сикеров: Тандерсторм (Thunderstorm) и Тандеркрэкер (Thundercracker).  
> **Игра слов. Сторм называет Миста "Adorable" ("очаровательный"), но Мист расслышал это как "door bell" ("дверной звонок"). Видимо у Сторма траблы с произношением)) Они похоже звучат, но надо изрядно глотать гласные, чтобы кто-то не так расслышал. Я просто решил сохранить "глухой телефон", отсюда и "чашка-очаровашка".


	2. Глава 5

После чистки перевода, я забыл вернуть одну главу. Упс...

\----

**Глава пятая**   
  
Все правые Крылья поднялись в небо*, и пролетели над триадными Лидерами, следуя маршруту настолько древнему, насколько являлся сам вид сикеров. Они сделали все возможное, чтобы показать себя, приманивая Лидеров своей скоростью, пилотажем, специальными способностями или просто сияющими расцветками своих корпусов. За исключением нескольких, среди которых был и Тандеркрэкер, решивших впечатлить своих потенциальных сотриадников взрослым поведением (то есть не мельтеша, как маленькие спарклинги), - они пролетели спокойно, с достоинством.   
  
Внезапно, один сикер отделился от группы и приземлился перед триадным Лидером. Лидер, сияющий от счастья, схватил его за крылья, символически прекращая охоту путем удачной поимки своего сотриадника. Волна белой зависти прокатилась по зрителям. _Удачливые дефекты_ . Это было редкостью, но иногда случалось, что сикер чувствовал настолько сильный рывок в своей Искре, что это перевешивало все остальное. Такой рывок приведет тебя к твоим сотриадникам: говорили, что в тот момент, когда ты глянешь в их оптику, ты  _поймешь_ , что никакая охота не нужна. Каждый мех тайно мечтал испытать это.   
  
Когда правые Крылья закончили свой полет и заняли в свою изначальную позицию, настало время для левых Крыльев показать, на что они способны. Они практически повторили то, что делали правые Крылья: большинство работало напоказ, а некоторые едва летели. Тандеркрэкер наблюдал за ними с большим интересом, до тех пор, пока трехцветное пятно, смутно напоминающее сикера, привлекло его внимание. Пораженный, он должен был признаться, что не мог вспомнить никого, кто бы двигался настолько быстро. Вышеупомянутое Крыло закончило свой полет в рекордное время и теперь парило в воздухе, ожидая остальных, скрестив серво на груди с недружелюбным выражением на юной лицевой пластине. Как и следовало ожидать, он поймал внимание многих, но опять-таки, многие почувствовали себя удрученными из-за его хмурого вида. Тандеркрэкер не разделял их взглядов. Несомненно, юное Крыло было явно в плохом настроении, но, эй, зачем же еще нужны сотриадники? ТиСи был готов отдать все, что угодно, чтобы приободрить его!..  
  
Все затаили дыхание, когда левые Крылья вернулись. Момент насыщенной тишины, вызванный ожиданием, опустился на мир, прежде чем Крылья внезапно бросились врассыпную, а триадные Лидеры поднялись в воздух, дабы поймать их. Охота началась.  
  
Триадные протоколы запустились, и ТиСи полетел настолько быстро, насколько мог, удивленный, как естественно было  _не_ преследовать. Вероятно, он и был Крылом, в конце концов… Он отважился бросить быстрый взгляд через плечо. Три Лидера преследовали его, заинтересованные в поимке. Он нахмурился. Его протоколы неистово протестовали против зеленого, бунтовали против красного, но считали серого сикера подходящим. Все же, Тандеркрэкер был немного разочарован тем, что он не чувствовал никакого рывка, который бы показал ему, что это и  _есть_  его Лидер. Он решил сбросить их с хвоста. Зеленый понял намек, и улетел охотиться в другое место, тем не менее, двое других были непреклонны. ТиСи развернулся и смерил их горящим взглядом; те оставили его в покое, разочаровано нахмурившись. Теперь, когда он был сам по себе опять, он оглянулся вокруг, с удивлением обнаруживая, что несколько сикеров остановились и уставились на что-то. Следуя направлению их взглядов, он сразу же заметил, что привлекло их внимание. Невероятно быстрое трехцветное Крыло без труда насмехалось над каждым, кто пытался поймать его. Что ж, не удивительно, учитывая, что юнглинг не озаботился замедлиться для кого-либо. Разве он не понимает, что ведя себя таким образом, он останется бестриадным? Внезапно черно-фиолетовый сикер возник  _из ниоткуда_  прямо перед ним и практически преуспел! Пораженное, но быстрое, как свет, Крыло уклонилось от пытающихся схватить его серво, и улетело подальше на безумной скорости. Темный Лидер исчез. ТиСи уставился на это с отвисшей челюстью.  _Какая погоня!_   
  
Покалывание в крыльях предупредило Тандеркрэкера, что кто-то пытается подкрасться к нему. Разворачиваясь, он гневно зарычал на желтого сикера. Мех поднял серво вверх в мирном жесте и отступил. С рокотом, ТиСи вернулся к просмотру захватывающей погони. Или, по крайней мере, он попытался это сделать. Шлак, он не мог нигде увидеть их! Жизнь несправедлива. Двое наиболее заманчивых бестриадных сикеров, в конечном итоге, станут сотриадниками, лишая остальных бестриадных сикеров их впечатляющих навыков. Должен быть закон, запрещающий подобное… Счастливый сбой тот, кто станет их третьим. Хорошее настроение покинуло Тандеркрэкера окончательно.  
  


оОо

  
Старскрим проклинал сквозь денто-пластины. Этот шарков черный сикер был одним из настойчивых. Не то чтобы он не был впечатлен, увидев телепортера, или не был польщен интересом последнего, но, шлак все, Старскрим был решительно настроен избегать любых возможных сотриадников. Держать все под контролем было, на удивление, легко из-за того, что его программирование требовало прекратить убегать и начать ловить, как и полагается триадному Лидеру, коим он и являлся. Учитывая, что он активно сопротивлялся ему, оно не имело реального шанса заявить о себе в полную силу. Он оглянулся. Удалось ли ему избавиться от упрямого сталкера? Старскрим так не думал, даже не смотря на то, что он не видел телепортера где-либо поблизости в данный момент. Он напрягся, ожидая. Раздался  _хлопок_ и во вспышке фиолетового света прямо перед ним матерелизовался желающий стать триадным Лидером. Старскрим агрессивно зарычал, с него достаточно! Если идиот не понимает намеков, что ему тут не рады, то, может быть, кулак донесет это до него.   
  
Никто из них не вспомнит после полностью, что именно произошло. В тот момент, одна мысль пронеслась в процессоре Скайварпа: « _Как бы я хотел, чтобы это был ты, тот, кто гонялся за мной, а не иначе…_ » И  _что-то_ … Выражение его лица? Движение его крыльев? Неосознанный жест? Изменение в его ЭМ-поле?  _Что-то_  заставило Старскрима поймать тень данной мысли. Его оптика разгорелась ярче в шоке. Здесь был он, триадный Лидер, притворяющийся Крылом, за которым охотилось Крыло, притворяющееся Лидером? Каковы были шансы подобного? « _У Вселенной, вне всякого сомнения, ужасное чувство юмора…_ » Это была последняя разумная мысль, прежде чем его подавленные протоколы взяли верх и сокрушили любое подобие контроля, которое он тщательно пытался возвести. Звук вырвался из его воколайзера, старинный вызов-трель, старше Сикерканта. Бессловесный призыв триадного Лидера, который будет понят каждым винглетом, не важно насколько юным тот будет, как « _беги или сражайся со мной, ибо я собираюсь взять то, что принадлежит мне_ ».   
  
Скайварп бежал.  
  
  
_Продолжение следует_   
  
\-----  
*Они все летают в робото-моде. Если кто не понял ))


	3. Глава 6

**Глава шестая**

_Что такое «полет»?_

_«Это то, что делают сикеры! Они двигаются в воздухе. Ну, наземники тоже могут делать это, если они соответственно проапргейжены…»_   
_Джазз, 42-х летний спарклинг из Кайона._

_«Способ движения по воздушному пространству по собственной воле. Может быть достигнут путем активации своих собственных протоколов полета, если вы – летчик, или управляя отдельной машиной, на пример, шаттлом… Я где-то ошибся? Почему вы смотрите на меня так?»_   
_Праул, спарклинг из Праксуса, возраст: 51 ворн (прошу, помните, что маленький Праул оборудован одним из самых развитых логически-ориентированных процессоров)._

_«Мое наилюбимейшее занятие!»_   
_Дёрдж, 49 ворновый сикерлет из Воса_

_Спарклинги по всему миру, регулярная колонка в Айакон Таймс._

оОо

Полет. Ничего невозможно сравнить с радостью полета. Чувствуя необузданный поток воздуха на крыльях, ударяющий по сенсорам, позволяющий лететь по воздушному потоку или же против него… Полет – есть блаженство. Наземники часто интересуются, может ли он стать рутиной после ста ворн, ответ – _ **нет**_. Не для сикеров, которые запрограммированы летать, запрограммированы наслаждаться каждым мгновением, даже если бы они жили вечно. Причина, по которой винглетам нельзя летать без присмотра? Не нехватка опыта, но тот факт, что без ответственного взрослого, заставляющего их приземлиться, они будут летать до тех пор, пока их энергия не исчерпается, и они не упадут с небес. Скайварп не был исключением, когда он был спарклингом. Ему хотелось улыбнуться мимолетному воспоминанию, но он был слишком занят, убегая от Лидера, который, вероятно, являлся самым быстрым сикером в истории. Скайварп не был очень скоростным, и он знал это. Остальные юнглинги любили дразнить его, пока он не обнаружил свою способность к телепортации. Но там, где он недобирал в скорости, он восполнял хитростью.

В тот момент, когда триадный Лидер усмехнулся в триумфе, и потянулся, чтобы схватить его, черный сикер телепортировался из виду. Он появился высоко над трехцветным Лидером и полетел в произвольном направлении. Как правило, мехи некоторое время думали, прежде чем посмотреть наверх. Этот же, был хорош, Скайварп должен был признаться. Ему едва ли потребовалось и половина времени, чтобы заметить убегающего. Триадные протоколы Скайварпа заурчали в удовлетворении: высоки шансы, что, наконец-то, появился достойный Лидер! Не то что бы Скайварп собирался облегчить тому жизнь, как раз-таки наоборот. Лидер быстро приближался, сокращая расстояние между ними. Вспышка фиолетового света, и Скайварп исчез. Он появился под своим преследователем и немного справа. « _Ха, выкуси!_ »

Старскрим ухмыльнулся. Будучи наибыстрейшим, он никогда не представлял себе, что ему придется по-настоящему выложиться, чтобы поймать кого-нибудь. Это было весело. Он быстро понял некоторые вещи: первое, скорость Крыла была, мягко говоря, средняя, и черный сикер гораздо больше полагался на свою телепортацию. Им следует поработать над этим, когда они станут Триадой (та часть Старскрима, которая была Вечно Бестриадным Ученым, вскрикнула: « _Что_?». Другая часть, коя являлась Старскримом Триадным Лидером, сказала: « _Шарк, заткнись уже_ », и возвела между ними ментальную стену). Второе, умышленные изменения в высоте были слишком энергозатратными, и делались для того, чтобы он быстрее устал. И Старскрим не мог не отдать должное - это работало. Третье, телепортация Крыла была полностью случайная. Вначале, Старскрим пытался рассчитать вероятность прыжка в определенном направлении, но телепортер не придерживался никакой закономерности. Отбросив логику, хотя и неохотно, Старскрим поддался инстинктам. Если это действительно было его Крыло, то они должны были быть совместимы в более чем одном направлении. Он попытался вообразить себя убегающим Крылом. Телепортером, пытающимся сбросить с хвоста сикера, который был заметно быстрее, используя случайность, как элемент неожиданности… В конце концов, все сводится к двум базовым вопросам:  _куда_  он собирается телепортироваться и  _когда_  он собирается телепортироваться. Вопреки здравому смыслу, Старскрим отключил оптику. Он сконцентрировался на энергетической подписи Крыла. « _Да_!». ЭМ поле Крыла всколыхнулось, прежде чем он телепортировался! « _Ну погоди… Я поймаю тебя, телепортер!_ »

оОо

Тандеркрэкер наблюдал, завороженный. Он думал, что потерял их из виду навсегда, но более чем несколько шлемов повернулось на звук старинного Вызова триадного Лидера. Невероятно, но это было  _Крыло_ , которое бросило вызов  _Лидеру_. Еще невероятнее, что Лидер (?) принял его. Тандеркрэкер сбросил сие со счетов, вероятно, причина подобного крылась в занятии неправильной триадной позиции, практически как в его случае. Редко, но странный вещи случались во время Триединения. Но что за прекрасная погоня получилась в результате! Бездна, Тандеркрэкер бы заплатил за просмотр подобного! Он полностью проигнорировал двух триадных рэинмэкеров*, которые пытались привлечь его внимание. Тандеркрэкер, как предполагало его имя и цветовая схема, тоже был рэинмэкером – небольная простая модификация, и он сможет создавать молнии. Иметь антикислотную защиту было также неплохо, только вот его никогда не привлекали бури в первую очередь, и он не собирался изменять свое мнение сейчас, даже со штормом, который создали рэинмэкеры, чтобы соблазнить его. Синий сикер надеялся, что их показ мастерства, привлечет другое рэинмэкер-Крыло. Печально то, что они были совместимы с Тандеркрэкером как сотриадники, каждый из них. Тем не менее, он не мог оторвать оптики от трехцветного Лидера, преследующего свое телепортирующееся Крыло, хотя и знал, что он пожалеет об этом позже. Сейчас, это не имело значения.

Он видел насквозь стратегию телепортера: заставить быстрого сикера летать вверх и вниз. Скоростные летчики обычно уставали довольно-таки быстро, лишенные выносливости. Конечно же, уставший джет равнозначен медленному джету, и чем медленнее он становится, тем реже Крылу нужно будет телепортироваться. Лидер, похоже, тоже раскусил тактику. « _Это, наверное, удручающе_ », - подумал Тандеркрэкер. А, может быть, и нет. По какой-то непостижимой причине, триадный Лидер, казалось, наслаждался, если по ухмылке на его лицевой пластине можно было что-либо сказать. Тандеркрэкер мог чувствовать синхронизацию их ЭМ полей, и он знал, что погоня достигла апогея (как и шторм, созданный рэинмэкерами специально для него, но он все еще не мог заставить себя беспокоиться на сей счет). Преследующий Лидер внезапно резко сманеврировал направо, за астросекунду  _до_  того, как Крыло телепортировалось и, вправду, появилось там. « _Неплохо_ ». Юнглинг перенаправил все мощности в свои турбины и  _практически_  сделал это, но, опять, Крыло ускользнуло от него. Тем не менее, Лидер все лучше и лучше в предугадывал следующее места прыжка, и расстояние между этими двумя неуклонно сокращалось с каждой телепортацией. Тандеркрэкер даже не заметил, как затаил дыхание. Последний рывок Лидера был прекрасен. Голубые серво поймали черные крылья прежде чем их обладатель смог исчезнуть снова. У Крыла теперь был выбор: подчиниться или драться.

Тандеркрэкер не стал досматривать до конца. Все итак было очевидно - они идеально подходили друг другу. Он внезапно потерял всякое желание оставаться и искать своих сотриадников после такого зрелища. Разочарованный и раздосадованный он поднялся высоко в небо, где никого не было, и выпустил свою горечь раз за разом активируя звуковые удары пока уровень энергона не упал настолько низко, что высветилось предупреждение.

Чувствую себя абсолютно опустошенным, синий рэинмэкер сделал круг почета над площадью и направился домой.  _Может быть, в следующий раз?.._ Надежда - ужасная вещь. Она всегда умирает последней, но когда это происходит, она приносит только боль. Может быть, что-то не так с самим Тандеркрэкером, и поэтому он до сих пор бестриадный. Или может быть, он просто недостоин...

\- Куда это ты собрался? - Потребовал юный голос.

Он резко развернулся, только для того, чтобы наткнуться на телепортера и трехцветного Лидера, парящих прямо перед ним.

\- Чего тебе? - Процедил Тандеркрэкер. Почему такая идеальная партия заморачивается разговором с таким как он? Неужели они прилетели, чтобы посмеяться над тем, что он все еще бестриадный в его-то возрасте? Не впервой...

Триадный Лидер посмотрел на него, подняв надоптические щитки:

\- Я бы сказал, все очень даже очевидно. Но, может быть, только для меня? Ты мог бы заметить, что мы во второй стадии Триадной охоты. Мы - пара сикеров, ищущая своего третьего. А ты - бестриадное правое Крыло. Что, скажи на милость, мы хотим от тебя? Энергоновых сладостей?

Тандеркрэкер зарычал, когда ударил кулаком Лидера по лицу. Он был в ярости. Частично, из-за грубости юнглинга, частично, из-за того, что он понял, что теперь уж точно отбил желание у  _пары идеальных сотриадников_  своим вспыльчивым характером. Тандеркрэкер был зол, физически и эмоционально истощен, голоден и подавлен, все что он  _по-настоящему_  хотел - это пойти домой.

Юный сикер не стал драться. Он даже не уворачивался - просто парил на месте и позволял Тандеркрэкеру использовать его, как грушу для битья. Всего два способа доказать сопротивляющемуся Крылу, что ты его достоин. Первый - заставить силой - избить Крыло, пока оно не подчинится. Все-таки сикеры - это военные модели. Второй же - тот, который выбрал Старскрим, - перетерпеть любые жестокости, на которые было готово Крыло, чтобы убедить последнее, что Лидер не допустит ни единой неприятности коснуться его сотриадников. Старскрим  _никогда_  не причинит боль Крыльям, даже чтобы показать свою силу.

\- Закончил? - Спросил он стойко.

Тандеркрэкер кивнул и склонил голову, ожидая удара в ответ. Он практически свалился с неба, когда Лидер схватил его за крылья.

Ему пришлось перезагрузить вокалайзер несколько раз.

\- Но... но... с чего бы тебе?.. - Слова отказывались формироваться в его процессоре.

\- Мы хотим тебя в качестве нашего Крыла, - терпеливо объяснил Лидер, - твои ударные волны крайне впечатляющие.

\- Да, ты был невероятно классным! - Вставил телепортер, испугав Тандеркрэкера, который практически забыл про него. - Я - Скайварп. Кстати, можешь звать меня Скай или Варп, мне пофиг.

\- Тандеркрэкер.

\- Хмм... Тебе подходит. Я - Старскрим. Мы тут собираемся торчать весь день?

Что ж, никто не мог упрекнуть Старскрима в терпении...

\- Веди, - оскалился Скайварп.

Триадные протоколы Старскрима радостно проурчали, когда тот уводил своих потенциальных сотриадников за пределы города.

"Но ты же не хотел заводить сотриадников," - напомнил ему процессор.

Сикер прогнал эту мысль решительной командой "заткнись!".

 

_Продолжение следует_

-  
*Рэинмэкер от англ.: rainmaker - делающий дождь.


End file.
